She's Our Mine
by Taiga'sGF
Summary: Terjebak dalam keadaan yang sulit membuat Hinata masuk kedunia enam pria yang dianggapnya orang-orang menakutkan. Kiseki no Sedai para atlet basket yang handal dan juga merupakan penerus dari perusahaan nomor satu di Jepang, GOM Corp. Apa yang akan dilakukan si gadis pemalu ini guna menghadapi para pria dengan segala sifat mereka yang beragam? Chapter 2 is UP, check it out.
1. Chapter 1

She's Our Mine

Terjebak dalam kesulitan dengan serentetan penderitaan yang dialami Hyuuga Hinata putri sulung pemilik Hyuuga Corp yang seminggu lalu dinyatakan bangkrut dengan sisa harta yang tak lagi berbekas. Dan dua hari yang lalu ayah, ibu, dan adik bungsunya—Hanabi – yang sedang melakukan perjalanan untuk pulang kerumah mengalami kecelakaan yang parah sehingga nyawa kedua orangtuanya tak dapat diselamatkan.

Disinilah ia sekarang, menanggis dengan tatapan nanar melihat sosok adiknya terkulai lemah dengan luka-luka parah ditubuhnya yang sampai sekarang belum juga menunjukkan bahwa ia akan sadar dari keadaan komanya.

Namun, penderitaannya inilah yang akan menuntunnya kepada enam bersaudara yang sering dijuluki _Kiseki no Sedai_ – Generasi Keajaiban – dengan masing-masing talenta mereka yang menakjubkan dan jangan lupakan sifat aneh mereka.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : ( Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto ) dan (Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi)

Pairing : Hinata X _Generation of Miracle_ dan Kagami.

Warning : Typo yang bertebaran dimana-mana.

.

.

.

Gadis yang berambut gelap ini tidak dapat membendung kesedihannya lagi mengingat begitu banyak derita yang ia alami akhir-akhir ini. Belum lengkap dengan perusahaan ayahnya yang bangkrut total, sekarang Kami-sama mengambil nyawa kedua orangtuanya. Dan disela isak tangisnya seorang perawat memanggilnya dan memberitahukan kepada Hinata bahwa ia diharapkan menghadap keruang administrasi untuk melakukan pembayaran operasi Hanabi.

Dengan anggukan kecil yang terlihat ragu dari Hinata, perawat tersebut pamit undur diri. Selepas perawat itu pergi Hinata menghela napasnya untuk yang kesekian kali. "_Kami-sama_ a-apa yang harus aku lakukan. Ba-Bagaimana ini? Ba-Bagaimana jika Hanabi-_chan_ meninggalkan aku sendiri?" Pertanyaan sedih Hinata itu mengambang keudara tanpa ada yang memberikannya jawaban.

Lelah menanggis seharian penuh ini, matanya terasa berat mengingat dirinya yang belum tidur untuk menjaga Hanabi. Akhirnya Hinata memutuskan untuk beristirahat di sofa yang tersedia ditengah ruangan tempat Hanabi terbaring. Biarlah ia beristirahat sejenak malam ini, lalu esok hari akan ia pikirkan cara untuk mendapatkan uang agar Hanabi dapat beroperasi dan sembuh total. Tak lupa ia panjatkan doa agar _Kami-sama_ memberikan kemudahan dalam setiap masalahnya.

.

.

.

Berbeda dengan yang ada ditempat Hinata, tempat berkumpulnya lima bersaudara yang dijuluki _Kiseki no Sedai_ ini sedang mengalami ketegangan yang menguar pada masing-masing kakak beradik dengan sifat berbeda ini.

Wanita bersurai pirang dengan kacamata yang bertengger dimatanya sedang mengalami depresi tingkat akut. Emosinya memuncak saat kelima besaudara yang dianggapnya maniak basket ini menyodorkan surat izin untuk mengikuti ajang pertandingan basket musim dingin—_Winter Cup_— tahun ini.

Ya, _Winter Cup_ merupakan event besar tahunan yang diadakan untuk seluruh sekolah menengah atas seantero Tokyo ini membuat para penerus GOM Corp melupakan kewajiban mereka yaitu belajar untuk meneruskan perusahan _numero uno_ di Jepang.

"Akashi-_sama_, sebagai kakak tertua saya harap anda memikirkan kembali rencana ini." Alex mencoba meredam emosinya dan mencoba untuk meyakinkan Akashi Seijuuro—Anak sulung— yang dianggapnya paling cerdas pemikirannya diantara yang lain.

"Ale, bagaimana ini Kurochin snack-ku habis?" Murisakibara Atsushi—Anak kedua— yang gemar makan ini memutarkan bungkus cemilannya kebawah dengan tampang malasnya.

"Diamlah Atsushi-_kun_, kita sedang dalam rapat keluarga." Kuroko Tetsuya—Anak keenam— bermahkotakan biru cerah ini mencoba membungkam Murisakibara yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan cemilan kesayangannya. Dan hanya dijawab dengan dengusan malas oleh Murisakibara.

"Midorimacchi kenapa kau membawa boneka teddy berwarna pink cerah itu kemana-mana?" Kise Ryota—Anak kelima— menahan tawanya saat melihat Midorima Shintaro—Anak Keempat— menenteng boneka teddy pink cerah seharian ini.

"Tutup mulutmu Kise. Ini adalah benda keberuntunganku hari ini." Jawab Midorima ketus sambil membenahi kacamatanya.

Belum mendapatkan jawaban dari Akashi yang sedari bungkam, Alex pun melirik kelima saudara yang lainnya meributkan hal yang menurutnya tidak penting. Dasar _Kiseki no Sedai_ sialan! Umpatnya kesal.

"Bisakah kalian diam!" Alexandra Gracia menatap tajam pada kelima lelaki yang ia anggap tidak menghargai dirinya. Sontak saja Kuroko, Murisakibara, Kise, dan Midorima menutup mulut mereka karena jika melawan Alex tentu akan sia-sia.

Beda halnya dengan Aomine Daiki—Anak ketiga— yang dari tadi lebih memilih mendengkur pulas daripada mendengarkan ocehan Alex yang dianggapnya hanya omong kosong belaka. Jika Akashi yang bukan memanggilnya sendiri maka dia lebih memilih tidur di halaman belakang.

"Alex." Alex pun menoleh kesumber suara.

"Ya, Akashi-_sama_? Apa yang anda putuskan?" Alex memandang penuh harap kepada Akashi yang dianggapnya bijak ini dapat membatalkan pertandingan mereka.

"Keputusanku sudah bulat, Alex. Aku dan kelima saudara angkatku akan mengikuti _Winter Cup_. Untuk masalah GOM Corp, kau tidak perlu khawatir karena aku dan yang lain punya talenta yang tidak diragukan lagi—,"

"Ta—"

"Ini hasil akhir rapat hari ini. Kalian semua boleh pergi." Akashi berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menuju pintu keluar yang diiringi sorak bahagia dari Kise yang memekakkan telinga Alex kali ini.

.

.

.

Inilah suasana kamar Alexandra Gracia yang sekarang seperti kapal pecah akibat prilaku brutal dirinya sendiri.

"_Kiseki no Sedai_ sialan!" Makinya kesal. "Jika Madara-_sama_ tidak meminta aku mengawasi kalian dan GOM Corp ini, maka aku akan lebih memilih kembali ke Amerika dan menikmati rumahku yang damai."

Kemudian ia raih dokumen yang tertutup map biru bertuliskan _Wasiat Madara Uchiha_ dan membukanya dengan kasar. Tertawa seperti orang kerasukan Alex pun membaca kalimat per kalimat dengan lantang.

"_Kiseki no Sedai_ kesepuluh. Beranggotakan enam anak dengan talenta dan kecerdasan yang langka dan telah kuangkat sebagai penerus perusahaan GOM Corp. Cih, tentu saja langka bahkan aku sendiri sudah hampir gila menghadapi sifat langka mereka," Alex menggeram kesal sampai-sampai ingin merobek kertas yang tengah dipegangnya itu.

"Anak pertama, Akashi Seijuuro. Diangkat pada tahun 1995, pada masa SMP ia menunjukkan talentanya yang brillian sebagai Kapten tim basket SMP Teiko dengan menjuarai seluruh pertandingan basket di Tokyo pada tahun 2012 tanpa mengalami kekalahan sekalipun. Kecerdasannya dalam bidang pengetahuan terbukti dengan nilai yang selalu tinggi dalam berbagai bidang mata pelajaran dan selalu menjadi juara terbaik di SMP Teiko. Tentu saja dia cerdas sampai-sampai ia lebih memilih basket daripada GOM Corp," Remeh Alex sambil tertawa prustasi.

Drrrtt Drttt, merasakan ponselnya yang bergetar didalam saku celananya Alex pun mengambil ponselnya dengan luapan amarah yang belum juga reda. Setelah menatap layar dan mengetahui bahwa yang menelponnya sekarang adalah Akashi, Alex pun segera memencet tombol hijau.

"Iya, Akashi-_sama_?"

"..."

"Baiklah, Akashi_-sama._" Setelah menutup teleponnya Alex menghela nafas lalu memegang kepalanya yang bertambah mumet.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin, Akashi?" Serasa tidak percaya, Midorima menanyakan kembali keputusan kakak tertuanya.

"Ini adalah keputusan Madara-_sama_." Jawab Akashi tanpa keraguan.

"Jadi, maksudmu kita harus menampung putri sulung dari Hyuuga Corp yang seminggu lalu bangkrut itu?" Kise mempertanyakan kembali ketidak percayaannya pada Akashi.

"Ya."

"Apa yang akan dilakukannya disini? Menjadi pembantu kita?" Aomine bertanya dan menguap pelan mengingat betapa membosankannya pembicaraan ini.

"Dia akan menjadi calon tunangan salah satu dari kita pilihan Madara-_sama_." Jawaban Akashi ini berhasil membelalakkan mata kelima saudara angkat lainnya.

.

.

.

Sinar dari mentari pagi menyambut Hinata dan membangunkannya dari tidur nyenyaknya. Kemudian dirinya dikejutkan kala jarum pendek pada arlojinya menunjukkan angka 07.00. Gawat! Dirinya akan terlambat masuk kelas. Tapi bagaimana dengan Hanabi? Bagaimana dengan uang untuk operasi Hanabi esok hari? Gumamnya sedih.

Ketukan pintu menyadarkan dirinya dan masuklah seorang perawat dengan membawa seorang wanita berkacamata dan berambut pirang. "Permisi Hyuga-san, ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu anda." Kemudian perawat itu permisi mengundurkan diri.

"Selamat pagi, Hyuuga Hinata."

"Pa-Pagi, Maaf a-apakah saya mengenal anda?" Hinata mengernyit bingung karena wanita yang ada didepannya ini mengetahui nama lengkapnya.

Wanita itu tersenyum, "Perkenalkan, saya Alexandra Gracia penasehat hukum GOM Corp." Lalu menyodorkan secarik kartu nama.

Hinata sedikit terkejut kenapa penasehat hukum GOM Corp ada disini menemuinya. "GOM Corp? A-Apakah hutang keluarga saya belum dilunasi pada perusahan anda? Jika benar maka saya meminta maaf karena saya sudah tidak ada apa-apa lagi. La-Lagipula adik saya dalam keadaan koma." Hinata pun menunduk sedih.

Alex pun tersenyum kembali. "Aku bukan datang untuk menagih hutang pada anda, Hyuuga-_sama_. Aku datang untuk membantu anda."

"Me-Membantuku?"

"Ya, aku akan melunasi pengobatan Hanabi sampai sembuh total. Namun, anda harus memenuhi satu syarat." Alex tersenyum saat Hinata membelalakan matanya.

"Sy-Syarat?"

.

.

.

"Calon tunangan?" Kise, Murisakibara, dan Midorima mendadak terkejut tak percaya. Aomine hampir tersedak susu yang sedang diminumnya. Kuroko hanya menyalurkan kekagetannya dengan matanya yang terbelalak lebar.

"Calon tunangan siapa, Akashi_-kun_?" pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja oleh Kuroko.

"Calon tunangan diantara kita berenam. Namun, kalian tahu kita adalah _Kiseki no Sedai_ penerus GOM Corp. Kita belum tahu baik buruknya gadis bernama Hyuuga Hinata itu. Oleh sebab itu, aku memerintahkan Alex untuk menjadikan dirinya manajer kita berenam. Kalian boleh berbuat sesukanya kepada gadis itu kecuali melakukan pelecehan dan tindakan yang tidak terhormat. Kita akan melihat bagaimana Hyuuga Hinata bisa menarik hati kita berenam." Akashi tersenyum sinis.

Kise pun tersenyum dan menyiratkan ini akan menjadi menarik. Aomine menguap malas sedangkan Midorima membenarkan kacamatanya. Murasakibara terus melahap cemilan yang berada ditangannya.

.

.

.

"Ma-Manajer_ Ki-Kiseki no Sedai_?" Bagai tersambar petir disiang bolong, Hinata menjadi kesulitan bernafas saking mengejutkannya syarat yang harus dilakukannya ini sedangkan Alex tersenyum mengiyakan.

Hah? Manajer _Kiseki no Sedai_? Cobaan apalagi ini, _Kami-sama_? Mengigit bibir bawahnya, meremas rok selututnya, tanpa ia sadari keringat mengucur dari dahi mulusnya. Ini tidak bagus, pikir Hinata. Menjadi manajer _Kiseki no Sedai_ bukanlah hal yang menyenang seperti yang kalian pikirkan sekarang. Terakhir Hinata bertemu dengan mereka berenam saat ayahnya dan dia diundang kepesta yang diadakan GOM Corp.

Menurut Hinata mereka adalah kumpulan lelaki yang mengerikan. Ada salah satu dari mereka yang seingat Hinata berambut merah menyala dengan kedua bola matanya berbeda warna menatapnya tajam sehingga Hinata hanya bisa menunduk karena merasa terintimidasi. Lalu ada yang tingginya hampir satu meter lebih seperti raksasa. Dan keempat lainnya pun sama anehnya dengan yang tadi.

Mengingat hal itu membuat bulu kuduknya merinding tak karuan. "Jadi, apakah anda menyetujuinya Hyuuga-_san_?" Suara Alex kembali menyadarkan Hinata dari lamunannya.

"E-Eh_ ano _Alex-_san_, berapa lama saya harus melakukan syarat ini?" Harap-harap cemas Hinata berdoa agar jangan terlalu lama dirinya terjebak dengan keenam lelaki menyeramkan itu.

Alex tersenyum mencurigakan membuat kekhawatiran Hinata sempurna, "Sampai mereka mau serius menjalankan GOM Corp dan kau akan aku bebaskan. Bukankah itu perkara yang mudah?" Hinata menelan ludah saat Alex bilang bahwa menjadi manajer _Kiseki no Sedai_ adalah perkara yang mudah.

.

.

.

Akashi menuju mobil _sport_ merahnya dengan buru-buru sehingga mengundang perhatian kelima saudara lainnya. "Kenapa kau buru-buru sekali, Akashicchi?" Tanya Kise.

Tanpa menoleh kesumber suara Akashi langsung masuk kedalam mobil, menghidupkan mobilnya, dan melaju begitu saja tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kise yang mengambang diudara.

"Oi Shin-_chan_." Sontak kelima _Kiseki no Sedai_ yang hendak menuju kendaraan mereka masing-masing menoleh. Kise yang dikenal selalu murah ekspresi tertawa keras saat melihat Takao Kazunari dengan susah payah mengayuh sepeda yang dibelakangnya tak ketinggalan gerobak kesayangan Midorima.

"Aku sudah dijemput." Midorima berjalan menuju kendaraan kesayangannya.

"Cih, kapan kau akan mengendarai mobilmu sendiri dan tidak menyusahkanku lagi sih!" Protes Takao kesal. Bagaimana dirinya tidak kesal saat harus mengikuti perintah gila dari salah satu penerus perusahaan terkaya di Jepang. Membawa gerobak gila ini kemana-mana membuatnya harus menahan malu dengan orang-orang yang ia jumpai disepanjang jalan yang sibuk menertawakan dirinya.

"Tutup mulutmu Takao. Kau harus mengayuh sepeda dengan cepat agar aku tidak terlambat." Tanpa basa-basi Midorima langsung loncat ke gerobak yang dianggapnya seperti kereta kencana para kaisar terdahulu.

Mendecak kesal, Takao pun mengayuh sepeda dengan ogah-ogahan. Sedangkan keempat _Kiseki no Sedai_ mulai menjalankan kendaraan masing-masing untuk menuju kesekolah.

.

.

.

Setelah memarkirkan _Chevrolet Camaro_ kuningnya, Kise sudah disambut oleh para wanita yang sudah meramaikan pagi ini dengan banyak julukan yang ditujukan padanya. Kise memang terkesan ramah diantara Kiseki no Sedai lainnya. Yah, mungkin ini disebabkan dia juga seorang model majalah. Tak heran banyak gadis-gadis yang mengidolakan dirinya.

Melemparkan senyuman mautnya sambil menjabat tangan para _fansgirl_-nya, tanpa ia sadari sebuah bola basket melayang kearahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, Duk.

"_I-Ittaiii_," Dengan mengelus kepalanya yang sudah bengkak tak karuan, Kise pun menoleh kearah datangnya bola sialan tadi. Dengan bercucuran air mata Kise mengiba seperti biasa, "Kamatsu_-senpaiii_ kenapa kau tega sekali padaku."

Yukio Kamatsu—Kapten basket SMA Kaijou— mendelik kesal melihat adik kelasnya yang juga merupakan teman dekatnya akhir-akhir ini akibat basket dikerumuni oleh para gadis. "Dasar _baka_! Apa yang kau lakukan disini! Kita harus latihan basket sekarang! Kau terlambat, dasar bodoh!" Yukio berteriak garang nan lantang membuat semua gadis yang mengerumuni Kise terdiam. Dan saat itulah Yukio menyeret Kise yang berurai air mata hingga kelapangan basket.

"_Senpai_, sakit nih. Lepasin dong!" Kise menggerutu kesal.

Yukio pun akhirnya melepaskan Kise. "Bagaimana hasil negosiasimu dengan Alex dan saudara yang lainnya?"

Kise membersihkan debu yang menempel ria di bajunya, "Ya, seperti yang _Senpai_ ketahui bahwa Alex tak terlalu mendukung kami bermain basket tapi kalau Akashicchi sudah memutuskan maka permintaannya adalah mutlak."

"Hidup jadi penerus perusahaan kaya ternyata banyak susahnya daripada bahagianya." Yukio mencibir.

Kise terkikik geli saat mendengar kalimat yang terlontar dari Yukio tadi. Yukio mendecih kesal melihat Kise yang tertawa mendengar perkataannya. "Apanya yang lucu, _baka_!"

Kise pun menahan tawanya dan mulai bersikap sok keren seperti biasanya yang membuat Yukio terlihat menghargai juniornya ini.

Kise Ryouta salah satu penerus GOM Corp ini memang terkadang terlihat seperti orang idiot dan suka bersikap berlebihan –lebay— tapi ketika karakternya berubah dingin dan memancarkan kharisma maka setiap perkataan yang keluar dari mulutnya tidak ada yang berunsur candaan.

"Kami akan kedatangan putri." Kise menatap nanar kedepan sambil menarik sudut bibirnya sedikit. Yukio mendengar hal itu hanya dapat menampakkan ekspresi bingung. Putri? Putri siapa?

Kise menolah kearah Yukio dengan tinggi hanya sebatas telinganya itu sambil tertawa karena Senpainya memasang tampang bodoh. Merasa ditertawakan, Yukio mendelik kesal kearah Kise . "Cih, sejak kapan kau membual masalah perempuan."

"Aku tidak membual, _senpai_."

"Hah? Jadi?"

"Ya jadi kau akan tahu nanti sendiri. Dia akan datang bersamaku ke Kaijou." Kise menyeringai dan membuat Yukio bergidik.

.

.

.

"Atsushi?" Lelaki bernomor punggung 12 dan berambut hitam ini mencoba menyadarkan salah satu rekan setimnya yang jarang-jarang bahkan tidak pernah mengacuhkan _maibou_ yang ada didepannya.

"Eh?"

Himuro Tatsuya—Anggota tim basket SMA Yosen— yang baru saja pindah dari Amerika ke Jepang demi melanjutkan study SMA-nya terkikik melihat Murasakibara yang baru menjadi temannya saat seleksi tim basket itu tiba-tiba saja kaget. Memangnya apa yang dilamunkan seorang Murasakibara sang titannya Yosen ini?

"Ada apa denganmu, Atsushi? Baru kali ini aku melihatmu mengacuhkan makanan kesayanganmu itu. Apakah terjadi sesuatu?" Himuro ikut mendaratkan tubuhnya disamping Murasakibara yang sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Akashichin bilang kami akan kedatangan putri. Seperti apa putri itu? Karena sejak kecil aku tidak pernah mau mendengarkan dongeng." Murasakibara mengadu seperti anak curhat pada ayahnya. Sang Titan ini memiliki sifat yang mengerikan jika sudah bermain basket. Namun, jika sedang berada diluar lapangan maka sifatnya tidak jauh beda dengan anak kecil.

"Putri?" Himuro menatap Murasakibara bingung sedangkan Murasakibara tetap memasang tampang malas, cuek, dan mengunyah _maibou_-nya.

"Hn, Akashichin bilang seperti itu pada kami berlima."

Putri? Putri? Sekelabat pendapat melayang dipikiran Himuro. Tapi putri yang mana yang benar didalam pikirannya ini? Apakah putri yang memiliki mahkota diatas kepalanya? Apakah putri kecil berumur empat tahun yang minta diasuh oleh para _Kiseki no Sedai_? Ataukah putri yang datang untuk mencintai para _Kiseki no Sedai_? Ah sepertinya opsi yang dipikirkannya tidak ada yang mungkin terjadi.

"Atsushi, apakah Akashi mengatakan hal lainnya lagi?"

Murasakibara mengangguk sehingga membuat Himuro ingin tahu apa kelanjutan ucapan Akashi, "Tapi Akashicchi bilang hal yang satu ini harus dirahasiakan." Murasakibara menjawab dengan tampang _innocent_-nya.

Bisa kau bayangkan apa ekspreasi Himuro selanjutnya?

.

.

.

"Aomine-_kun_!"

Suara nyaring dari gadis bersurai panjang _pink_ ini benar-benar merusak _mood_ lelaki berkulit _tan_ yang sedang nyaman-nyamannya tidur sambil menikmati semilir angin diatap sekolah. Mendecak kesal Aomine beranjak dari tidurnya sambil menguap dan merentangkan kedua tangannya. Dengan mata yang sedikit berair dan memerah, ia mencoba untuk menatap Momoi Tatsuki—Manajer basket Touo— yang sedang berkacak pinggang dengan ekspresi muka cemberut kesal.

"Ada apa, Tatsuki? Kau menganggu kenyamananku." Aomine kembali menguap bosan.

"Aomine-kun semua orang sedang berusaha keras latihan untuk Winter Cup nanti. Bagaimana bisa kau tidur dan bermalas-malasan disini. Ayo latihan, Aomine-kun." Gadis bersurai pink ini adalah sahabat Aomine sejak kecil. Mereka berteman akrab sampai sekarang. Momoi harus mengawasi Aomine setiap harinya karena jika tidak diawasi Aomine dapat menimbulkan keributan. Dia tidak segan-segan menghajar orang yang suka mengatur-aturnya. Namun, jika yang memberi perintah adalah Momoi maka mau tidak mau dia harus melakukannya.

"Aku tidak perlu latihan karena yang bisa mengalahkan aku hanya diriku sendiri."

"Apa kau lupa bahwa Kagami_-kun_ benar-benar serius ingin mengalahkanmu?"

"Semangatnya memang bagus tapi kekuatannya itu belumlah cukup untuk mengalahkan aku." Aomine menguap kembali.

Tatsuki mengerucut kesal, "Tetap saja kau tidak bisa meremehkan dia. Ayo latihan, Aomine-_kun_."

Drrtt drrt drrrt. Aomine membuka ponselnya, tertera nama Akashi dilayar. "Ya, Seijuuro?"

Momoi mengamati Aomine yang sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Hn, baiklah." Flip. Panggilan terputus.

"Ada apa Aomine-_kun_?"

"Aku tidak bisa latihan karena Akashi menyuruh kami berkumpul." Aomine bersiap-siap sambil membersihkan debu yang menempel dibajunya. Kemudian mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak dilantai atap.

"Eh? Ada urusan apa?" Momoi menyeimbangkan langkahnya dengan langkah Aomine yang beranjak ingin turun.

"Kami akan kedatangan seseorang." Jawab Aomine malas.

"Tumben sekali? Siapa?" Momoi mengerenyit bingung.

"Hyuuga Hinata."

"_Ale_? Putri sulung Hyuuga Corp yang bangkrut itu?"

"Hn. Dia akan menjadi manajer kami berlima, ini pasti akan lebih merepotkan."

Momoi terkikik, "Ini bagus, berarti ada pengganti aku."

"Cih, lagipula kau sendiri yang ingin mengikuti aku terus."

"Kau itu mengerikan, jika tidak diawasi bisa hancur dunia ini." Momoi memberi tatapan meremehkan kepada Aomnie.

"Terserah kau saja. Aku pulang duluan." Aomine melayangkan lambaian tangan tanpa menoleh pada Momoi yang tertinggal beberapa langkah dibelakangnya.

"Berhati-hatilah, Aomine-_kun_." Momoi berteriak nyaring sambil membalas lambaian tangan Aomine.

'Ini pertanda bagus. Kudengar kepribadian putri sulung Hyuuga itu lembut. Nah Aomine-_kun_ , bisa jadi dia lebih merepotkan dariku.' Momoi terkikik geli memikirkan betapa Aomine yang akan kelabakan hebat menghadapi gadis bertipikal lembut seperti Hyuuga Hinata.

.

.

.

_To Be Continued_

A/N : Yosh, ini cerita pertama saya yang langsung crossover antara Naruto sama Kuroko no Basuke. Ga tahu kenapa saya suka ketika otak saya berimajinasi gimana kalo para anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang hebat nan tampan itu dipertemukan dengan seorang gadis lembut seperti Hyuuga Hinata. Yaa kita lihat gimana Hinata mengatasi sifat para Kiseki no Sedai yang dikenal 'Gila' saking anehnya, haha.

Ah, maaf jika idenya pasaran dan biasa. Untuk sekarang imajinasi saya untuk mempertemukan Hinata dan Kiseki no Sedai hanya seperti ini. Saya berharap ini tidak mengurangi minat para Reader maupun Silent Reader untuk membaca fic ini. Namun, saya belum menentukan pair yang mana yang cocok. Apakah para Readers dan Silent Readers ingin menyumbangkan suaranya dengan mengklik kolom Review dibawah?

Saya akan senang sekali nan bersemangat jika banyak yang merespon cerita ini dengan cara memfavorit, mengkritik, dan memberi saran yang baik dikolom Review. Tentu itu akan membangkitkan semangat saya untuk melanjutkannya

So, Mind to Review?


	2. Chapter 2

She's Our Mine

Terjebak dalam kesulitan dengan serentetan penderitaan yang dialami Hyuuga Hinata putri sulung pemilik Hyuuga Corp yang seminggu lalu dinyatakan bangkrut dengan sisa harta yang tak lagi berbekas. Dan dua hari yang lalu ayah, ibu, dan adik bungsunya—Hanabi – yang sedang melakukan perjalanan untuk pulang kerumah mengalami kecelakaan yang parah sehingga nyawa kedua orangtuanya tak dapat diselamatkan.

Disinilah ia sekarang, menanggis dengan tatapan nanar melihat sosok adiknya terkulai lemah dengan luka-luka parah ditubuhnya yang sampai sekarang belum juga menunjukkan bahwa ia akan sadar dari keadaan komanya.

Namun, penderitaannya inilah yang akan menuntunnya kepada enam bersaudara yang sering dijuluki _Kiseki no Sedai_ – Generasi Keajaiban – dengan masing-masing talenta mereka yang menakjubkan dan jangan lupakan sifat aneh mereka.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : ( Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto ) dan (Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi)

Pairing : Hinata X _Generation of Miracle_ dan Kagami.

Warning : Sedikit Canon, typo yang bertebaran dimana-mana, dan minim deskripsi.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah Hinata sekarang sedang menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya, ia melakukannya untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Akhirnya masa-masa menegangkannya sudah lewat. "Me-Mereka benar-benar mengerikan." Keluhnya pasrah.

Ya, sudah sepuluh menit Hinata merana didalam kamar barunya setelah tadi berkumpul bersama _Kiseki no Sedai_. Sepuluh menit yang lalu ia berkenalan dengan para lelaki yang tingginya diatas rata-rata dan sepuluh menit yang lalu juga ia terasa diintimidasi oleh tatapan tajam mereka.

_Flashback_

_Tubuh mungil Hinata yang tingginya hanya 160 cm sekarang tenggelam karena ia dikelilingi oleh empat lelaki yang tingginya sangat diatas tinggi badan Hinata. Dan jangan lupakan wajah menyeramkan mereka terpatri jelas dipikiran Hinata sekarang. Tubuhnya menggigil ketakutan dan hanya bisa menunduk kebawah sambil berdoa agar ini cepat selesai._

"_Wah ! Ternyata Hyuuga-san benar-benar cantik sekali !" Lelaki bersurai kuning berteriak kegirangan. Tatapannya menunjukkan tatapan kagum pada Hinata, matanya berbinar senang sekali. Jujur saja sejak Kise sibuk dengan basketnya, dirinya kadang jarang memperhatikan lawan jenis disekitarnya. Jadi, kalau Hinata berada ditengah-tengah mereka berenam dan tinggal bersama mereka tentu akan menyenangkan, pikir Kise._

"_Jadi itu mahluk yang disebut perempuan?" giliran Midorima membuka mulutnya._

"_Perempuan ya? Merepotkan." Aomine menguap bangun dari tidurnya._

"_Dia masih kecil? Kenapa pendek sekali?Aku jadi susah melihat wajahnya." Tangan besar Murisakibara meraih dagu Hinata dan ia angkat keatas. Beberapa detik kemudian, Murisakibara belum menurunkan wajah Hinata. Hinata hanya bisa terdiam dan membiarkan pipinya merona hebat. Dan Murisakibara masih memandangnya lama. "Cobalah lihat wajahnya."ucapan yang terlontar begitu saja dari mulut lelaki bersurai ungu itu berhasil membuat yang lainnya mendekat._

"_Wajahnya mulus sekali!" Teriak Kise._

"_Matanya bulat dan warnanya aneh." Ucap Midorima._

"_Rambutnya halus dan pinggangnya mungil, sepertinya cocok untuk dijadikan guling tidur." Seringai Aomine yang tiba-tiba meraih Hinata kedalam pelukannya._

"_Aomine-kun, itu tidak sopan. Lihatlah dia tak sadarkan diri akibat ulahmu." Kuroko mulai membuka suara saat tubuh mungil itu lemas tak sadarkan diri._

_._

_._

_._

Ketukan dari pintu membuyarkan lamunannya, Hinata pun bergegas membukakan pintu. Ternyata sudah berdiri Akashi Seijurou didepannya sekarang. "Se-Seijurou-_san_?"

"Boleh aku masuk?" Hinata tersentak, hatinya ingin berkata tidak tapi malah anggukan kecil dari kepalanya yang keluar. Akashi pun masuk kedalam dan duduk di sofa yang memang sudah disediakan dikamar Hinata yang baru.

"Duduklah." Ujar Akashi yang lebih terdengar seperti perintah. Dan Hinata pun hanya menurut lalu duduk disebelah Akashi.

"Rakuzan, Yosen, Touo, Kaijou, Seirin, dan Shutoku. Pilihlah."

"Eh?" Hinata memandang Akashi dengan pandangan bingung.

"Dari keenam sekolah itu, pilihlah yang mana yang kau suka dan yang kau pilih adalah sekolah barumu."

Hinata tersentak kaget—Lagi— mendengarnya. Hinata pikir ia tak akan sekolah dan menjadi manajer mereka berenam. "Pilihlah, Hyuuga." Ujar Akashi yang membuyarkan lamunannya. Hinata mengangguk pelan dan mulai berpikir dari keenam sekolah itu mana yang akan ia pilih.

"Uhm, Se-Seijuurou-_san _sekolah dimana?" tanyanya takut-takut lalu melirik Akashi yang sedang menatapnya sekarang. Ketika kedua bola mata itu menatapnya, Hinata langsung buru-buru menunduk.

"Rakuzan. Sekolah terbaik." Jawabnya singkat.

"A-Ah benarkah?"

"Kau meragukanku?" buru-buru Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bu-Bukan!" Jawabnya cepat. Akashi menaikkan alisnya dan menuntut penjelasan lanjutan dari Hinata. "Ha-Hanya saja aku tidak mau memasuki sekolah yang berisi orang-orang populer." Cicitnya lemas sehingga ia menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam-dalam.

"Kenapa?"

"..."

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau pewaris Hyuuga. Itu menandakan kau punya keahlian."

"Se-Sebenarnya tidak seperti itu, aku tidak punya keahlian seperti yang ada dipikiranmu. A-Aku harus bekerja dengan keras baru bisa memahami apa yang _Tousan_ ajarkan padaku," Hinata meringgis, ia menggigit bibirnya menahan airmata yang berusaha membobol pertahanannya. "A-Ayahku lebih bangga terhadap adikku karena dia jauh lebih cerdas." Gumamnya pelan.

Akashi terdiam sejenak, "Lalu kenapa kau susah payah menyelamatkan adikmu? Bukankah lebih bagus jika dia tiada."

Hinata menunjukkan ekspresi terkejutnya mendengar kalimat yang baru saja Akashi lontarkan. "Tentu aku harus menyelamatkannya!" Bentak Hinata dan membuat Akashi melemparkan tatapan tajam sehingga Hinata langsung menunduk merasa bersalah. "Ma-Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud. Hanya saja—"

Akashi berdiri dari sofa, "Cukup. Pilih saja yang mana yang kau inginkan. Beritahu pada Alex, dia akan menyiapkan seragammu." Lalu ia melenggang pergi dari kamar Hinata. Baru ingin mencapai pintu, langkah Akashi kembali terhenti. "Seirin."

"Eh?"

"Seirin merupakan sekolah yang tidak terkenal karena baru beberapa tahun dibuka."Akashi pun meraih kenop pintu dan menghilang dari pandangan Hinata.

.

.

.

.

"Murisakibaracchi, rotinya jangan dihabisin semua dong!" Teriak Kise saat roti berselai nanas tersebut tinggal dua potong lagi karena sudah hampir habis dimakan Murisakibara.

"Oi, Midorima singkirkan boneka lebah itu dari hadapanku!" Bentak Aomine yang kalang kabut. Aomine benar-benar membenci serangga itu sekalipun hanya boneka, dia benar-benar tidak suka.

"Ini adalah benda keberuntunganku hari ini." Ujar Midorima sambil membersihkan kukunya pagi ini. Ah ini adalah hari yang cerah, dengan membawa boneka lebah maka hari Midorima akan lebih sempurna menurut ramalan Oha-asapagi ini.

Aomine hanya mendengus kesal saat Midorima sama sekali tidak menghiraukan ucapannya. Akhirnya Aomine beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan bermaksud pergi lebih dulu karena selera makannya benar-benar rusak pagi ini.

"_O-Ohayou, Minna-san_." Tiba-tiba saja suara lembut dan terkesan malu-malu itu membuat langkah Aomine terhenti dan membuat yang lainnya menghentikan keributan mereka. Mata mereka berenam beralih kesosok perempuan yang sekarang berdiri menunduk dengan seragam Seirin ditubuhnya, rambutnya yang panjang dibiarkan mengguntai begitu saja dengan pita berwarna hitam menghiasi atas kepalanya, dan seragam yang dipakainya benar-benar pas ditubuhnya yang mungil. Walaupun sesekali dia mencoba menurunkan roknya yang tak terasa nyaman karena menurutnya itu benar-benar pendek.

Cantik. Itulah maksud dari tatapan yang Hinata dapatkan dari keenam lelaki yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan memuja. Dan itu membuat Hinata benar-benar merasa malu.

"Hyuuga-_san_, silahkan sarapan bersama kami." Suara lelaki bersurai biru muda itu berhasil memecah keheningan yang tercipta sejak Hinata muncul.

"Ah benar ! Hinacchi pasti lapar, silahkan duduk disebelahku." Kise langsung berdiri dan menyiapkan kursi kosong disebelah tempat duduknya. Hinata pun tersenyum melihat Kise memperlakukannya dengan sopan sehingga pipinya merona.

"_A-Arigatou_, Kise-_kun._"

.

.

.

"Jadi,Hinacchi memilih Seirin? Wah benar-benar membuatku patah hati!" rengek Kise.

Aomine mendecak diseberang, "Akan lebih baik jika kau besekolah di Touo." Seringainya pada Hinata yang memandangnya takut-takut. Ah, mungkin ini akibat dari kejadian kemarin.

"Perhatian semuanya," Akashi memulai pembicaraan. "Mulai sekarang Hinata Hyuuga akan bersekolah di Seirin. Dan itu berdasarkan pilihannya , aku percayakan dia kepadamu." Pembicaraan selesai dan ditutup anggukan dari Kuroko. Akashi pun mulai meninggalkan ruangan makan bersama yang lainnya dan meninggalkan Kuroko serta Hinata.

"Aku Kuroko Tetsuya, Hyuuga-_san. Yoroshiku_." Pemuda bersurai biru laut itu tersenyum ramah kepada Hinata dan Hinata pun membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"_Arigatou_, Tetsuya-_san_. U-Uhm jadi kita berangkat sekarang?" tanya Hinata yang sedang memperhatikan Kuroko bersiap-siap untuk pergi.

Kuroko pun mengangguk, "Ya, Seirin tidak terlalu jauh jadi kita kesana jalan kaki saja. Apakah Hyuuga-_san _tidak keberatan?"

Hinata langsung menggeleng, "Te-Tentu saja tidak, itu pasti menyenangkan karena menikmati udara segar pagi hari."

.

.

.

Siswa-siswa yang sedari tadi sibuk berkeliaran kesana kemari langsung bergegas mencari tempatnya masing-masing saat Kurenai-_sensei _memasuki ruangan dengan beberapa buku yang ada ditangannya.

"_Ohayou, Minna_." Ucapnya sembari menandakan bahwa pelajaran akan dimulai.

"_Ohayou_, _sensei_." Jawab siswa siswi serentak. Kurenai berjalan kedepan menghadap kepada para siswa yang sudah fokus menatap kearahnya.

"Pagi ini kita kedatangan siswa baru," belum selesai ia menyelesaikan ucapannya, kelas mulai riuh. Siswa mulai berbisik-bisik ingin tahu, tak terkecuali Kagami yang langsung menghadap kebelakang melihat Kuroko.

"Wah, ada murid baru. Kalau cowok, kita tawarin masuk klub basket saja. Gimana Kuroko?" tak sempat Kuroko ingin menjawab, Kurenai berdeham dan menertibkan keributan.

"Baiklah, _sensei _rasa kalian semua sudah tidak sabar melihat siswa baru yang datang kekelas kalian, Hinata masuklah."

Lalu pintu pun terbuka, semua mata tertuju pada sosok gadis bertubuh mungil, tetapi berisi itu. Beberapa lelaki menatap dengan tatapan memuja melihat betapa cantiknya sosok yang berjalan pelan dan malu-malu itu.

"Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu, Hinata." Hinata pun mengangguk.

Hinata menghadapkan dirinya kedepan dan membiarkan teman-teman barunya melihat dirinya. Oh bagus sekali! Mereka semua menatap kearahnya, Hinata pun pelan-pelan menatap satu persatu. Dan tiba-tiba saja ada rambut biru muda yang sangat ia kenal. "Tetsuya-_san_?" bisiknya tak percaya.

Kurenai berdeham dan membuyarkan aktifitas bengong Hinata. "A-Ah baiklah, _sensei_. Pe-Perkenalkan, namaku Hinata Hyuuga. _Yoroshiku Minna-san_." Hinata mengakhirinya dengan membungkuk sopan kepada teman-temannya.

"Baiklah, sensei harap kalian semua memperlakukan Hinata dengan baik. Untuk Hinata, kamu bisa duduk di," Mata Kurenai menjelajah satu persatu mencari bangku kosong. "Disebelah Kagami, lelaki berambut merah dengan alisnya yang terbagi dua disana." Sebagian siswa langsung tertawa mendengar pernyataan gurunya barusan. Kagami pun langsung kaget dan menghela napas tak terima atas ledekan sensei-nya barusan. Ia pun mendengus dan menatap keluar jendela saat Hinata berjalan kearahnya.

Hinata menjadi tersenyum tidak enak kearah Kagami, pemuda itu pasti kesal padanya karena gara-gara dirinya ia jadi diledek oleh guru dan teman sekelasnya.

"Selamat datang di Seirin, Hinata_-chan_." Ujar Kuroko yang ada dibelakang Kagami. Mendengar Kuroko menyapa murid baru itu dengan ramah dan terdengar akrab, Kagami pun langsung menoleh kebelakang.

"Kau mengenalnya, Kuroko?" Tanyanya penasaran.

Kuroko mengangguk, "Dia tinggal dirumah kami."

"APA?!"

.

.

.

"Hinata-_chan_? Bolehkah aku memanggilmu seperti itu?" Kuroko memecah keheningan saat mereka berdua berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah yang dipadati murid-murid sedang jam istirahat.

Hinata menoleh pada Kuroko, "Tentu saja boleh, kalau begitu aku akan memanggilmu Kuroko_-kun_, bukan?" tawarnya sambil tertawa renyah.

Kuroko pun mengangguk dan tersenyum. Memang obrolan mereka tidak terlalu panjang tetapi sudah mampu membuat mereka sampai ketempat tujuan mereka, lapangan basket Seirin. Terlihat Teppei dan yang lain sedang bersiap melakukan pemanasan yang dipimpin langsung oleh Riko.

"Selamat siang, _Minna_." Suara Kuroko berhasil membuat mereka semua menoleh.

"Ah akhirnya kau datang, Kuroko_-kun_. Kagami? Dia tidak bersamamu?" tanya Riko saat tidak mendapati lelaki bersurai merah itu disebelahnya melainkan, "Dan siapa cewek cantik disebelahmu ini? Pacarmu ya?" Riko meliriknya jahil.

Pacar? Yang lain pun langsung berlomba ingin melihat Hinata sehingga membuat Hinata sedikit tidak nyaman.

"Wah pacar Kuroko cantik sekali." Teppei tiba-tiba memberi suara.

"Sialan kau Kuroko, kenapa selalu beruntung!" Seru Hyuuga dan Izuki bersamaan yang langsung mendapat pukulan keras tiba-tiba dari Riko.

"Kuroko selalu saja dikelilingi gadis cantik." Furihata menatapnya dengan tatapan masam.

Riko menatap malas mendengar keluhan para anggota timnya, "Sudahlah, berhenti meratapi nasib buruk kalian! Kuroko-_kun _pantas dikelilingi gadis cantik karena dia lelaki baik bukan lelaki mesum seperti kalian." Omel Riko saat kejadian dipemandian air panas teringat kembali dibenaknya.

"Tapi Hinata_-chan_ bukan pacarku, senpai." Ucap Kuroko yang sukses membuat semua anggota Seirin menoleh kearahnya.

"Hah? Benarkah? Jadi siapa gadis manis ini?" Tanya Hyuga dengan tatapan 'modus'nya yang langsung dapat tatapan deathglare dari Riko.

"Namanya Hyuuga Hinata, murid baru dikelasku dan—,"

"Dan dia orang baru juga dirumahnya _Kiseki no Sedai_." Lanjut Kagami yang datang tiba-tiba memotong ucapan Kuroko yang belum selesai.

"APA?!" jerit mereka serentak.

Oke, reaksi yang sama dengan reaksi awal Kagami.

.

.

.

Kagami, Kuroko, dan anggota yang lainnya sibuk berlatih. Riko pun tak berhenti memberikan arahan kepada anggotanya. Tak heran bentakan dan umpatan keluar begitu saja demi meningkatkan keseriusan latihan mereka mengingat _Winter Cup_ yang akan diadakan minggu depan.

Disudut lapangan Hinata duduk manis memperhatikan Kuroko dan yang lainnya. Hinata tersenyum melihat keseriusan yang terpancar dari masing-masing wajah teman barunya. 'Benar-benar semangat yang membara, ya' pikirnya.

Entah sudah berapa kali Kagami melakukan dunk andalannya saat latihan tanding Junior Vs Senior dimulai. Auranya terlihat berbeda seperti aura ingin menghabisi lawan dengan sekali cakaran, matanya berkilat haus kemenangan, dan keringat yang mengucur pun tak ia pedulikan. Hal itu membuat Hinata tanpa sadar tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kagami.

_High five_ pun ia lakukan bersama Kuroko dan yang lainnya saat kemenangan memihak mereka sedangkan Hyuga serta senior yang lain tampak kelelahan. Dan hormat akhir pertandingan pun dilakukan sebagai tanda berakhirnya pertandingan.

Mereka pun kembali kebangku istirahat dan Hinata langsung bergegas menyerahkan isotonik satu persatu keanggota tim. Para senior mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Hinata dan tidak segan pula mereka melontarkan ucapan yang membuat pipi Hinata merona.

Walaupun Hinata baru bergabung dengan mereka tapi Hinata merasa dirinya sedang berkumpul bersama teman lama yang tidak bertemu. Lihat saja keakraban mereka, candaan mengalir begitu saja.

Sesekali Kuroko menyodorkan Nigou kearah Kagami yang membuat Kagami kalang kabut, Hinata dan yang lainnya pun tak berhenti tertawa melihat reaksi Kagami. Kemudian Koga yang sibuk menerjemahkan 'ucapan tersirat' dari Mitobe sukses membuat Hinata bingung, "Koga-_senpai _mengerti ucapan Mitobe-_senpai?_" tanya Hinata dengan polosnya.

Semuanya langsung tertawa

Kesan pertama yang hangat. Sangat berbeda dengan kesan pertamanya bersama _kiseki no sedai_, kesan pertama yang canggung dan... menakutkan.

.

.

.

Tak terasa Hinata sudah berada di Seirin selama sepekan. Baginya sekolah adalah hal yang paling ditunggunya mengingat betapa tak betahnya ia berada dirumah bersama lima orang lelaki dengan kepribadian mereka yang mengerikan.

Bagaimana dirinya mau betah dirumah kalau Akashi sangat protektif dan sibuk memberi perintah yang entah kenapa tak bisa ia tolak. Lalu Murasakibara, si lelaki raksasa itu sering membuatnya repot minta dibuatkan makanan seperti takoyaki dan bahkan ketika Hinata menolak secara halus maka Murasakibara akan memberi tatapan tajam seperti akan menelan Hinata hidup-hidup dengan tangannya yang besar.

Hinata pun susah mengekspresikan hobinya seperti mendengarkan musik dihalaman rumah ataupun melukis karena Midorima dengan aksen _nanodayo_-nya akan menceramahi Hinata bahwa itu menganggu dan cat lukis bisa mengotori rumput. Kemudian Aomine lelaki berotot, berkulit tan itu sulit untuk dibangunkan pagi agar tidak terlambat sekolah dan jika Aomine telat maka Hinata pun akan ditegur oleh Akashi.

Hanya Kuroko dan Kise saja yang baik padanya, Kuroko akan membantu Hinata jika ia kesulitan dalam pelajaran sejarah dan Kise sering mentraktirnya makan ataupun menemaninya kerumah sakit untuk melihat kondisi Hanabi yang masih koma. Namun, Hinata memaklumi perlakuan mereka karena Hinata mengerti bahwa merekalah yang menyelamatkan biaya perawatan Hanabi. Dan ini bukanlah masalah baginya, asalkan Hanabi bisa sembuh maka ia akan melakukan apapun untuk mereka berenam.

Dan hari ini adalah hari yang paling ditunggu teman-temannya sekaligus para _Kiseki no Sedai_. Ya, pembukaan _Winter Cup_. Ajang perlombaan basket bergengsi musim dingin ini diikuti oleh sekolah-sekolah yang terkenal baik bidang akademik maupun non akademik dan tentunya sekolah yang lolos dalam _Interhigh_ musim panas lalu.

Dengan mantel bulu berwarna hitam, rambutnya ia kuncir tinggi, syal putih pun melingkar dilehernya, kemudian celana jeans membalut kaki jenjangnya, sepatu boot sebatas betis pun ia gunakan dengan buru-buru mengingat Kagami akan menjemput Hinata dihalte dekat rumahnya. Hinata tidak ingin mengulangi kejadian tiga hari yang lalu, Kagami kesal karena disuruh Riko mengantar Hinata pulang. Kuroko tidak sekolah karena sedang demam dan beristirahat dirumah.

_Flashback._

Riko yang sedang sibuk memperhatikan anggotanya berlatih mendapatkan panggilan telepon dari Kuroko. "_Ne_, Kuroko-kun?"

"..."

"Ah, baiklah aku akan menyampaikannya pada Kagami_-kun_."

"..."

"Iya, serahkan padaku. Lekaslah sembuh dan besok kau harus latihan jika tidak aku akan memberikan latihan dua kali lipat dari rombongan Kagami."

Riko pun menutup panggilannya dan ia langsung memanggil Kagami. "Kagami_-kun_?" Kagami pun langsung berhenti dan menoleh kesumber suara. Riko melambaikan tangannya untuk menyuruh Kagami kearahnya. Kagami pun langsung berlari memenuhi panggilan Riko.

"Ada apa, pelatih?" tanyanya sambil menyeka keringat yang sesekali turun dari pelipis matanya.

"Sudah cukup latihanmu hari ini dan kau boleh pulang." Jawab Riko enteng.

"Apa? Tapi para senpai belum selesai berlatih. Bagaimana bisa aku pulang begitu saja." Walau tubuhnya lelah tapi selama itu untuk basket dan bersama anggota timnya maka selelah apapun tidaklah masalah.

"Kau itu punya tugas lain, _Baka_!"

Dahi Kagami mengerut mendengar pernyataan Riko, "Tugas lain?"

"Iya tugas lain dan tugas ini harus kau lakukan dengan sungguh-sungguh. Jika tidak kau laksanakan dengan baik maka posisimu sebagai pemain inti akan menjadi taruhannya." Raut muka Riko berubah menjadi serius dan itu membuat Kagami sedikit cemas. Sepertinya ini tugas yang berat, pikirnya.

"Baiklah akan kulakukan tapi apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Antar Hinata-_chan_ pulang—,"

"APA?!" Kagami langsung menyela ucapan Riko dan hal itu memaksa Riko dengan sengaja memberi bogem mentah pada Kagami.

"Aku belum selesai, Bakagami!"

Sambil mengusapi kepalanya yang bengkak, Kagami meringgis kesakitan dan mengangguk membiarkan Riko melanjutkan ucapannya yang ia potong tadi.

"Antar Hinata-_chan_ pulang sampai kerumahnya dengan selamat tanpa lecet sedikit pun. Ia sedang latihan alat musik diatas dan kau harus menunggunya sampai ia selesai. Kuroko cemas jika Hinata pulang sendiri."

Kagami mendengus kesal, "Apa gadis lemot itu masih kecil sehingga harus dicemaskan segala." Bisiknya kepada dirinya sendiri dan tidak mendengarkan Riko yang sedari tadi meneriaki namanya.

"Bakagami! Apa kau mengerti?!" bentak Riko kesal melihat Kagami yang menghiraukannya.

"Aa, baiklah aku mengerti. Aku akan mengantarnya pulang dengan selamat." Jawab Kagami dengan malas dan langsung membalikkan badannya menuju kamar ganti dengan langkah yang lesu.

Sedangkan Riko? Hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Tapi, ia lupa menyampaikan sesuatu. Riko pun hendak memanggil Kagami tapi niat itu ia batalkan. Biarkan saja, pikirnya senang.

.

.

.

Kagami menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dengan dilantai. Raut mukanya terlihat kusut. Matanya tidak berhenti melirik jam yang ada ditangannya. Sudah satu jam berlalu tapi Hinata belum juga keluar dari latihan musik. Benar-benar mengesalkan! Ia rela berlari terbirit-birit meninggalkan latihannya demi mengantar Hinata pulang.

Tunggu.

Demi? Demi mengantar Hinata pulang.

Sial. Seharusnya ia yang harus membuat Hinata menunggu. Kenapa harus dirinya yang terdampar didepan pintu ruang musik ini. Jika bukan ancaman dari Riko maka Kagami tak akan sudi melakukan ini. Sekarang ia benar-benar membenci sosok Hinata. Awal pertemuannya saja sudah menjengkelkan karena ia ditertawai oleh teman sekelasnya gara-gara alisnya yang terbelah dua. Lalu, suaranya. Ya suara Hinata terlalu lembut dan ia tidak bisa mendengarnya sampai-sampai Kagami sering dibilang teman setimnya tuli. Kemudian rambutnya yang panjang dengan warna yang hitam kebiruan itu, rambut yang aneh. Tubuhnya itu terlalu kecil hanya sebatas dagunya saja membuat lehernya pegal setiap kali Hinata mengajaknya bicara. Matanya, kenapa ada mata orang bulat dan begitu pas dengan paras wajahnya. Membuatnya terlihat imut.

Imut? Dasar gila.

Kagami terkekeh ketika pikirannya mengatakan Hinata imut. Sadarlah Kagami, Hinata itu gadis yang harus dijauhi. Cobalah kau lihat betapa banyak masalah yang ia timbulkan sejak ia pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya di Seirin. Kagami telah memantapkan hatinya, ia membenci Hyuuga Hinata.

.

.

.

"..gami-_kun_?"

"Kagami-_kun_?"

Melihat Kagami yang tidak sadar juga dari lamunannya, Hinata memutuskan untuk menyentuh bahu kanan Kagami, "Kagami-_kun_?"

"Whoaaa!"

Melihat Hinata yang ada dibelakangnya, Kagami pun menghembuskan nafas lega. "Jangan menggagetiku seperti itu!"

"Ma-Maaf. Habisnya Kagami-_kun_ tidak menoleh saat aku panggil. La-lagipula apa yang Kagami-_kun_ lakukan disini?"

Kagami diam sejenak dan menatap Hinata acuh, "Pelatih menyuruhku mengantarmu pulang karena Kuroko sedang demam."

"A-Ah maaf merepotkanmu, Kagami-_kun_," Hinata langsung tidak enak hati dan ia tahu Kagami pasti kesal karena sepertinya Kagami tidak menyukai dirinya. Hinata dapat menyimpulkan seperti itu karena melihat ekspresi Kagami yang selalu tidak bersahabat setiap berdekatan ataupun berbicara dengannya. "A-Aku bisa pulang sendiri kok. Jadi, kalau Kagami_-kun_ ingin pulang sendirian itu tidak masalah."

"Apa? Kau menolak tawaranku setelah membuatku berdiri disini selama satu jam lebih?" Urat-urat kening Kagami langsung mengkerut tidak terima atas perlakuan Hinata terhadapnya.

"Bu-Bukan seperti itu tapi sepertinya ini merepotkan Kagami-_kun_. A-Aku hanya merasa tidak enak padamu." Kepalanya menunduk membuat Kagami mendecih.

"Iya kau benar ini merepotkanku," Hinata terkejut dengan kepalanya yang tertunduk dan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, "Tapi aku telah melewatkan latihanku hanya untuk mengantarmu. Jadi apapun yang terjadi kau harus aku antar sampai kerumahmu dengan selamat."

Airmata yang hampir saja menetes itu terhenti, Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya melihat Kagami memalingkan wajahnya untuk menutupi raut mukanya yang sedikit merona. Kemudian Hinata tersenyum, "_Arigatou_, Kagami-_kun_"

Bersamaan ucapan terima kasih yang tulus itu pula berhembus angin sejuk menerpa mereka membuat rambut panjang Hinata melayang dan membuat pipi Kagami semakin memerah. Entah menahan udara yang dingin atau... kalian tahu maksudku, bukan?

.

.

.

_Flashback OFF._

Sejak hari itu Hinata tahu bahwa Kagami tidak suka menunggu. Hinata langsung bergegas keluar kamar dan segera mungkin menuruni tangga menuju pintu utama. "Hinata?"

"Seijurou-_san_?" Hinata menghentikan langkahnya saat Akashi tepat berada didepannya. "Kenapa Seijurou-san belum berangkat keacara pembukaan _Winter Cup_? Bu-Bukankah juara _Interhigh _akan diwawancarai sebelum upacara dimulai?"

"Mau kemana kau?" tanya Akashi tanpa memperdulikan rentetan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Hinata padanya.

"A-Ah itu saya ingin menghadiri upacara _Winter Cup_." Hinata tersenyum mengingat akan melihat pertandingan pertama adalah Seirin melawan Touou.

"Pergi sendirian?"

"E-Eh? Tidak, Seijurou-_san._ Aku pergi bersama Kagami-_kun_, dia telah menunggu di halte depan."

"..."

"..."

Bukan ucapan balasan yang Hinata dapat tapi langkah Akashi yang pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja sehingga membuat Hinata bingung. Cukup lama ia berdiri memikirkan mengapa Akashi meninggalkannya begitu saja. Tapi ia segera teringat Kagami yang pasti sudah menunggunya. Ia melirik arloji berwarna putihnya, "Gawat!" jeritnya panik dan langsun berlari keluar rumah menuju halte dimana Kagami menunggunya.

.

.

.

_To Be Continued_

A/N : Hai, _Minna-san_. Maaf saya baru mengupdate kelanjutan fic ini dan benar-benar telat. Saya cukup terkejut melihat review yang diberikan dan ga nyangka juga mengingat fic ini crossover antara Naruto dan Kuroko's Basketball yang kumpulan ceritanya masih sangat sedikit. Senang sekali rasanya melihat kalian membaca sekaligus mereview cerita ini sehingga itulah yang membuat semangat mengetik ini kembali lagi. Jika tidak ditagih maka akan ada kemungkinan cerita ini akan discontinued, haha.

Oke, bagaimana dengan chapter kedua ini? Saya merasa alur ini kecepatan. Bagaimana menurut kalian? Ah, saya selalu bermasalah terhadap alur dan juga deskripsi. Berusaha mengubah tapi ya inilah hasilnya. Saya berharap ini dapat memuaskan reader walaupun ini masih pendek ceritanya.

Oh ya saya akan memakai suasana _Winter Cup_ di-anime Kuroko yang saya tonton jadi kondisi dilapangan pertandingan akan sama persis dengan yang ada di-anime, saya juga tidak akan mengubah alur pertandingannya, dan bisa dikatakan ini sedikit canon ya. Saya hanya suka membayangkan jika ada gadis cantik, lembut, dan polos seperti Hinata hadir ditengah-tengah panasnya pertandingan antara Kagami dengan _Kiseki no Sedai_.

Well, apakah readers puas dengan chapter ini? Curahkan saja lewat review kalian. Jujur saja, saya juga haus akan review karena bagi saya review itu adalah semangat saya untuk melanjutkan cerita yang saya buat. Soo, mau cerita ini update cepat? Give me your review, Minna ^^

Jika ingin menagih cerita ini ataupun ingin mengingatkan saya bahwa cerita ini harus dilanjut, kalian bisa 'teror' twitter saya haha. Bisa dilihat akun twitter saya di bio, no promote akun lho yaa.

Seperti biasa, bagi kalian yang suka ataupun kurang suka cerita ini tolong beri kritik dan masukkan kalian dikolom review ya. Cerita ini masih banyak kekurangannya dan saya harap para readers berkenan memberikan kritik buat saya demi kebaikan tata cara menulis saya. _Arigatou gozaimasu_ ^^

_Mind To RnR?_

R

E

V

I

E

W


End file.
